The Games We Play
by Sophie-Lou
Summary: Arthur and Gwen take turns to wear a blindfold. Rated for smut.


Gwen took the light piece of material and tied it around Arthur's eyes. She was careful not to make it too tight so it would be uncomfortable but not too loose so that it would fall off and defeat the object of the game. That was what they had called it, a game. It had started out as a playful suggestion of how they could try something different with sex that ended up with Gwen returning the next day with a long piece of white cloth.

Her hands gently brushed against the skin and hair behind his ears.

Arthur kept his eyes locked on her right up until the moment she blocked his eyes with the white cloth. She felt him take a sharp intake of air as she shifted her body behind him to tie the knot. Once it was tied her fingertips teased his ear lobe again. He took another deep breath.

"I can't see anything," Arthur suddenly declared, rather pointlessly. He seemed to realise this and laughed at his own stupidity.

"I think that is the general idea, Arthur."

Gwen shifted back to sit in front of him and nudged him gently with her palm to lie back against the pillow. He complied immediately, head rested against the pillows and body lying straight and naked in front of her. He looked wonderful. She couldn't help but smile at his unclothed body, covered with scars and marks she knew very well (and adored), while she remained half dressed. It made her feel powerful. She could do what she liked to him now and he wouldn't be able to see her doing it. The first thing he would know about it was when the sensations hit his sensitive nerves.

She leaned her head down and ran the tip of her tongue along a long scar on his left-side. His skin leapt.

Arthur clenched his jaw tightly. "I thought _you_ wanted to be blindfolded."

Gwen (regrettably) moved her mouth away from tasting the white line edged into his skin. She sat staring at him for another moment. Arthur waited for a reply, twiddling his toes comically as he did.

She smiled. "I do, but I thought we'd try it on you first."

"You wanted to take advantage of me?" Arthur suggested seductively.

Gwen chuckled. She began to remove her clothes in painfully slow movement. Arthur couldn't see her unveiling herself but he could hear it. She knew the anticipation itself would be enough to ready him and her if she drew it out long enough. He was none the wiser with that blindfold eclipsing his eyes.

He heard a piece of her clothing ripple to the floor.

"You were the one who suggested the blindfold," Gwen said with a smile.

"You were the one that wanted to 'try something different'," Arthur replied, shifting his hips a little as he felt her fingers brush gently against them. He swallowed again, feeling himself become aroused. "You wanted to tie my hands behind my back!"

"Just to see if you could cope with me being in control for a change," Gwen said teasingly.

As she said this she moved her own body to straddle his abdomen. She said up straight and placed her hands at the centre of his chest to balance herself. Arthur could feel warmth spread through his body at the feeling of the dampness between her legs. He whimpered as she stirred against him.

"Obviously you aren't coping very well."

"I'm still sane, aren't I?" Arthur said clearing his throat. He felt her hands move up to his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"You _really_ are no good at this," Gwen chuckled.

She wasn't exactly good at playing the top either. Straddling him did not quite have the same effect as it usually did when he couldn't see her. She couldn't tease him the way she liked to, like rolling her fingers against her nipples. Arthur had a particular interest in her chest.

Unable to give him visual pleasure, Gwen lay down and pressed herself against him. That did the trick. Arthur arched a little against the curves of her body. She could feel the sinews of his body twitch and tense beneath her. It sent a hot rush through her as well.

"What's the point in blindfolding you..." she spoke as she lowered her head, "if you ask me..." and left a trail of sensuous kisses across his neck, jaw and then lips, "...what I'm going to do to you."

Gwen stopped at one particular point and began to gently nibble and suck at his exposed neck. Arthur tilted his head back further, burying it further into the pillow. Even beneath the blindfold his eyes closed slowly. It distracted him momentarily as one of her hands preceded to stroke down his shoulders, chest, stomach... and stilled.

"Point taken," Arthur quivered.

Blindness inflamed his senses more. Arthur could hear, smell and feel _everything_.

He was now fully primed, Gwen noticed. She quickly sat up again and gently stroked him from hilt to head. He bulked against her with instinct and surprise. His muscles convulsed and he was slowly becoming more desperate as she slowly caressed the skin. Although Gwen couldn't see she knew Arthur's eyes were rolling back into their sockets at that moment.

Then she slowly sheathed herself onto him. Arthur lifted his head with a start; he slid inside her easily. His hands unconsciously grasped her thighs to brace her against him. She used her hand to push him back down again.

"You're so jumpy," Gwen commented.

Arthur lay against the pillows again. He felt Gwen's hand as it remained in the centre of his chest to keep him lying down. He didn't know how much longer he could take this, being unable to see her and reach out to touch her himself.

Gwen wanted to get a steady pace. She made a teasingly slow movement upward before shoving back down again, hard and fast. He couldn't stop from a very loud moan. She covered his mouth as she repeated the action again, and then again. His grunts were muffled by her hand. She did it again.

"Maybe I should have gagged you instead," she joked.

Arthur was beyond the point of caring.

As Gwen milked yet another long stroke upward he swiftly arched his back, thrusting hard and straight to the core. She was taken by surprise, gasped and drove down again. After that their rhythm began to increase and their breaths began to quicken.

Gwen tried to maintain her movement as Arthur continued pushing up. He was worried that if he stopped he would not only lose the rhythm but _that_ spot within her that he was clearly hitting. This blindfold was exciting but frustrating.

Arthur felt Gwen's legs twitch, clutching him for support. He knew she was withering atop of him. He would have given anything to see it.

"_You_ wear the blindfold next time," Arthur panted resentfully as he hurriedly jerked his hips upwards. "See how you cope with it."

Gwen could barely babble a reply. She placed her hands firmly against his chest again, driving him towards the spot she wanted and sending ripples of pleasure through her body. _She was getting close_, _just a little more_...

She came with a sudden yelp followed by a laugh as the gratification washed over her. Her movements became hurried and disjointed.

She couldn't focus her mind, as the delight her blindfolded lover had managed to bring consumed her. Arthur imploringly moved his hips upward, almost lifting her from the bed. He was still erect and desperate to release.

Unable to stand being trapped in the darkness – despite the heightened pleasure – he immediately took control. Before Gwen knew it she was underneath him, watching as he pulled the blindfold off and finally revealed his shining blue eyes to her once again.

Gwen laughed again as he pounded into her, now frantic and mad with it. "I—_knew_ you—wouldn't last until—the end—"

Arthur said nothing. He was too engrossed. A minute later he finally came hot and heavy and quivering inside her. "Guine_vere_" he chocked at his rapture. Gwen tilted her head back into the pillow and hummed pleasantly at the warm glow she felt within her. His muscles tightened at his pleasure and then relaxed.

He sighed and rolled to one side, landing beside her.

Gwen pulled herself onto her side and placed her hand on his chest. She loved to touch him after making love. He lay with his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. She gave him a satisfied smile. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She was holding the blindfold.

"That was fun" she said. She dangled the white cloth teasingly across his skin. "We should do it again."

Arthur exhaled strongly. "Will _you_ wear the blindfold?"

"Do you want me to?" she asked, leaning down to kiss his chest. "Or would you like to give it another go? I think you did well even if couldn't stay down until the end."

"I'll try harder if _I_ do it again. Next time you can wear it."

"Gladly" and she kissed his lips slowly.

-

The next time it was Gwen's turn;

Arthur's mouth latched onto the nipple of one of Gwen's breasts. He swirled his tongue around the soft dark skin and suckled it until it was taunt. The whole time she gasped and groaned his name over and over. She reached blindly for where his head was positioned and clenched a fist full of his hair, keeping his mouth firmly in position. He suckled it greedily.

He suddenly looked up; her body was completely bare but for the blindfold. She kept her hold on his nape, groaning quietly as his mouth moved away her breast. Gwen seemed to relish in the kink of the blindfold more than he had. Not being able to see exactly what Gwen was doing to him had been extremely gratifying but also frustrating. Arthur liked to be in control most of the time.

That said he _did_ like to be straddled from time to time. There was something extremely hot about it. It was one of the rare incidences where the view was best from below, not top.

Arthur lay to one side of Gwen's body, admiring her breasts and cupping his hand over the one he had no suckled. She twitched as he circled his finger around the teat. He chuckled a little.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, it's just..." he said, and paused for a moment as he cupped her breast firmly in his hand again. He leaned up more and smiled, "God, I _love_ them. They're just so..."

Gwen lifted her head slightly. "Are you talking about my breasts?"

"Naturally," he said huskily. He circled the soft skin of her nipple again with his finger before replacing it with his tongue. Gwen gasped again. She felt him grin against her skin, "They're just so _beautiful_."

She moved as if to sit up but Arthur's body held her down.

"Ah-ah, stay down" he mumbled against her.

Gwen flumped down again as Arthur pushed her legs apart. She huffed in pleasure and amusement from what he had just said before. "Your obsession with them is... strange even for a man."

"Not really," he chuckled. "I've liked them since that day you tackled me to the ground, saving me from that flying gargoyle. It was love at first sight."

"I'll bet it w-_AS..."_

His thumb rested firmly against her sensitive point, causing her to squeak in surprise. Arthur laughed again; he saw this as his revenge for the other day when he had been the blindfolded one and _she_ had taken him by surprise. He had missed seeing her wither and groan, and now he could induce the 'blinding' pleasure.

Gwen could sense his satisfaction.

She smiled. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He slipped one callus finger inside her. "I am actually."

She inhaled pleasantly as he caressed her walls slowly. She was starting to understand how trapped Arthur must have felt when he was wearing the blindfold. The sensations were heightened but she missed not being able to see what he was doing. That said her temperament had more patience to deal with not knowing what he was going to do next. In fact it just added to the thrill for her and readied her all the more for him.

"I knew you would enjoy seeing _me_ blindfolded," she chuckled.

He added another finger. "Are _you_ enjoying being blindfolded?"

The extra finger had slipped in so easily. Gwen hummed blissfully and rested her arms by her head. Arthur couldn't help but notice the cunning smile creep up across her face as she said, "A lot more than you did."

She did not say anymore at that point as he stroked her in exactly the right way to make her keen. She groaned his name 'Ar_thur_...' with such relish that he felt his stomach tighten at the sound of her mouth caressed the syllables. She briefly, and intentionally, tightened her muscles around his fingers. He growled. _She was so warm and wet..._

Arthur withdrew his fingers. Even with the blindfold on Gwen knew he tasted her on them during the long pause that followed after. The truth was that he had been tempted to taste her with his own tongue, but he was already hard and reluctantly decided against it.

He leaned over her again and nestled between her thighs. Gwen whimpered slightly as the head touched her wet core. He was clearly starting to feel his arousal reach its peak, and so was hers. Without a second thought Arthur pushed into her. It sent them gasping in unison.

"Wrap your leg around me," Arthur pleaded.

Gwen smiled and wrapped both around his waist, pulling him in further. He moaned.

She wished she could see his face now. He could be extremely cocky during foreplay, relishing in the fact that he was the one making her squirm and purr for more. Gwen knew because she often felt the same when she did it to him. But once the games were over he became serious.

He buried his face in her neck (As he couldn't see her face) and began with slow but long and hard thrusts, aiming to draw her out. She took an equally long and hard breath, arching herself against him by burying the back of head further into the pillow. Each time he pulled out and slid swiftly in again, she squeezed her legs just a bit tighter to drive him right to the centre, Right where she wanted him.

Gwen cooed dreamily, looping her arms around Arthur's neck as he began to speed up the pace. As his thrusts came faster he braced his hands above her head and lifted his head to watch her expression. Her breaths came with quick huffs of air; she clenched her jaw and bit her bottom lip before the first waves of pleasure started to rise up between them. They both felt a deep burning in the pits of their stomachs. _She was getting close._

The whole time Arthur stared at the blindfold.

He was frustrated that he couldn't see her eyes fluttering dazedly, rolling back in her sockets or simply watching him as he pleasured her. He wanted her to be able to see him _making love _to her. He wanted to see her _properly_. His irritation caused his movements to become maddeningly feverish, causing her to squeeze him even tighter with her legs and making him thrust all the faster, all harder. It was a vicious cycle.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Arthur forced himself to stop his harried movements – they were both so close he didn't know why he just didn't let this go and finish them off – and pulled away from her slightly. Gwen whimpered with exasperation, desperately jerking her hips and tightening her legs in order to keep him inside her.

"_A-Arthur_—w_hat're you_—?!" Gwen whined urgently as she felt herself ebb away from her climax.

Arthur yanked the blindfold from her eyes. He quivered a sigh as he looked directly into Gwen's confused eyes. He immediately relaxed his resistance against the coil of her legs and sank back inside her.

She stared up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I _hate_ that blindfold!"

He pressed a fierce kiss on her lips. She slipped her hands back into his hair, pulling him tighter against her. Arthur broke the kiss and held his forehead firmly against Gwen's. They were eye to eye, just as he wanted. He began to renew his former pace. She gasped in relief as her climax began to crawl back to her.

He smiled, "I want to see you properly."

At that Gwen chuckled, disjointedly as he began to move again. The idea that he couldn't take the blindfold any more on her than he could on himself simply because he couldn't see her properly caused another thrill to burst through her to join the one he was physically giving her.

Their foreheads remained fused, their lips kept finding each other each time he plunged deep into her and their bodies kept sliding sensually against each other. Arthur remained eye to eye with her. Gwen felt herself blush all over with love. He was right. _This was perfect_. She hadn't realised just how much she missed seeing him.

Arthur could feel himself on the peak of his release. He pumped frantically, deep and fast. He could tell she was close too. Finally Gwen snapped her hips against him and screamed. He came a second later with a great moan of gratitude.

Gwen's entire body loosened as she shivered at the throbbing between her legs. She seemed to sink further into the bed, the pillows and the covers in her bliss. Arthur took this opportunity to suck the skin of her newly exposed neck. He felt her hums tremor in her throat.

She lifted her head to look at him. Arthur hazily looked down at her. Gwen loved that expression; it was the same as the one he gave her after they shared a passionate kiss. She smiled adoringly and stroked his cheek gently with her palm.

He smiled. "Sorry about that."

"About what?"

"About ripping the blindfold off you," he said sheepishly. "I know it was supposed to be fun but—I don't know—I just, well... I can't explain it. I just didn't like that I couldn't... see you."

Gwen's smile widened.

She lifted her head to kiss him again. He responded by kissing her passionately back, pressing her head back into the pillow. Her arms found their way around his neck again as they continued to kiss hungrily. That was one thing that the blindfold defiantly proved a nuisance to; their kissing. Somehow the idea of kissing someone with a blindfold on did have the same in-sync affect that it did when they could see what they were doing.

"I think we should put this blindfold to bed for now," Gwen suggested.

"We could try it again sometime," Arthur said positively, though not imagining using that piece of white cloth any time soon. "Maybe in thirty years time when my looks have gone you'll be grateful of a blindfold."

Gwen placed another quick kiss in his lips. "Ridiculous! My looks will have gone too."

"Never," he said simply, giving her a quick kiss back.

These swift a fleeting kissing continued in between every pause in their conversation.

"It was an interesting experiment, though" Arthur admitted. "The blindfold, I mean. I'm glad we did it."

"Yes, so am I. It has proved my point that you hate relinquishing control."

"That is not true!"

"Oh really?" she said amusedly.

Gwen pushed him off her and onto his back. Once he lay back she scrambled on top of him, gently tickling the skin of his chest with her fingertips. Arthur placed his hands on her hips.

"Just because I don't like not being able to see you does not mean I don't like being..." He shifted awkwardly underneath her. "You know. I mean I like _this_."

Arthur indicated the way Gwen was now, perched on top of him.

"I _can_ 'relinquish control'."

She grinned. "Care to prove it?"

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Gwen leaned down to whisper in his ear. His thumbs brushed over her body as she murmured her request. Arthur laughed. She then sat up again and looked down at him expectantly. He ran is hand through her hair, hooking his finger around one particular curl.

"Alright, then" he said gamely. "Frankly I'd let you tie me to the _damned_ bed posts as long as I don't have to wear the blindfold."

"Well," she said seductively. "We'll see how you cope."

And she leaned down to kiss him again.

"After all... you _were_ the one who suggested the blindfold."

* * *

**AN:** This fic is based on a prompt I completed for the A/G Community on LJ's 1st Drabble tag. It is based on this ficlet here, which was suggested by a friend of mine. She said I should work more on my smut – after _Epiphany_ – so I decided to do just that. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
